White Dog: The Truth
by Deolureium
Summary: "Alright, here is what happened." Natsu said. This is what really happened to Hashi Leo, This is where a young girl has discovered something unusual about the disappearance of the legendary 'Tiger Hashi'. Sequel to "White Dog" 2
1. Renmaru

Me no own Naruto. There.

**Chapter 1: Renmaru**

**By: ShadowUnknown**

Unchallenged, dedicated. A warrior by heart. A true women by soul. Rough, and talented on the outside. This child is a descendent. From the one and only Tiger Hashi. Everything fit. Everything is perfect.

"What if she discovers that she is not worthy. Leo was a true warrior for battle. Someone we can all trust to be there for us." an ANBU said.

"This child is our only hope for the future. I just hope she doesn't make the same mistake Leo had made 50 years ago." a blue eyed, blonde man said.

"Yes, sir." the ANBU said and left.

"Tiger Hashi, what really happened to you?" the blonde asked himself as he looked out the window. He seen trees, birds, and village people walking around below him. "Leo, we all miss you. We want you to come back to us. Come back." he whispered to himself and closed his clear blue eyes, running his hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Ashizu, Natsu. You are our only hope. Help us. You are a descendant of Tiger Hashi. The real Hashi, Leo. Yet, you can never become her. No one can live up to what Leo had going on. Interrogations, tracking, planning, navigation, and a true weaponry master." the man started to name other things that Leo could do.

"Naruto. You called?" a girls voice said to the man.

"Yes, Natsu. You say you have been having dreams about Hashi Leo. Correct?" said man asked.

"Yes, sir. Before I began having these dreams, the Thunder Dragon came down and told me that I was a descendent of Leo. I didn't believe at first, but I started having dreams of someone's parents dying before me. They were not mine, my parents don't look like what they looked like in my dream. I would always wake up screaming, it felt so real, so vivid." Natsu told him.

"I see." said Naruto.

"It was about 'Her' parents. Isn't it?" Natsu asked. Naruto only nodded, he heard a familiar story like it from Leo's dog. "It started out as me walking down a hall, then I heard screaming. I went to it worried. I wasn't expecting a masked man standing over two people. At first I thought it was my own parents, but it wasn't. I looked up at the man, he pulled down his mask and smiled. I was so scared that I started screaming when the weapon the man was holding came down to meet the two adults fates. The man started to say 'Hashi, Leo. Your next.' then the voice would fade away still saying 'Leo,' I woke up then screaming." Natsu finished telling of her dream. Naruto looked surprised for a moment.

"What about the other dreams?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"They were about a man, with shoulder length brown. No pale black hair, and deep green eyes. He said in a rough voice, it held leadership, and obedience. He said "Who are you? What do you want from me? How do you know me?" Those are the very same questions he would ask in every dream." Natsu said.

"What about the Thunder Dragon?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

"He wasn't a dream, I was walking on the path in the forest. Just listening to the sounds it made. Suddenly a blue flash of lightning came down in front of me. A white dog with fur that looked like it was coming off him, but was still covered in. It looked like smoke, white smoke. He told me that I was a descendent of his daughter. Just like he came he was gone again." Natsu said.

"So I see." Naruto looking down at the brown haired girl, her eyes were also brown. Their was one thing that made him think of Leo, it was the clothes she wore, the black jacket she wore undone, with a white shirt under it. Black pants that held a single sword sheath, but no sword. 'She must be the one. She has to be. The next Tiger Hashi.' Naruto thought and he dismissed Ashizu Natsu.

----

"Loser!" a boy called to a girl with shoulder length brown hair, her brown eyes slowly crawled up to the one whom has called her. 'Why won't they leave me alone?' she thought as she looked at the boy, he was Uchiha Itachi's grandson. The very same Itachi that destroyed his own clan, ran away and joined Akatsuki. The very same organization that Leo had joined after she killed Orochimaru. The snake man went after Leo because she killed Sasuke. It all seemed to add up to Leo.

Somehow.

"What!" she growled not happy at all with the hurtful nickname he said.

"What did the Hokage want with you? You do something bad?" he sneered.

"No! Why do you want to know anyways?!" she called and ran to the forest to get away from him.

From all of them.

"What's wrong?" a cool calm voice called to her. She looked up and seen an elderly man, pale black hair, starting to age. Onyx eyes, hard lines under them. 'He looks so old.' she thought as she looked at this man. "Tell me." he said.

"That Uchiha boy keeps bugging me. I wish someone would teach him a lesson." Natsu said and sat down on a log. The man didn't speak, so she went on. "He was bugging me because I had to go see the Hokage." she said.

"And why did you have to see him?" the man asked after a minute of silence.

"I'm a descendent of Hashi Leo." she told him, he looked.. Surprised? A few more moments passed before he would say anything.

"Hashi Leo? Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. I wouldn't be having her dreams if it wasn't true." she said to him.

"I knew her, you know." the man said and got up to leave.

"Wait! Who are you?" she asked him.

"Uchiha Itachi. I will talk to my grandson. Don't you worry." he smirked and disappeared.

"No way." she whispered as she looked at where Itachi was a moment ago. She stayed there until the sun started to fade away from the trees behind the mountains. 'Time to go.' she thought and started her way home thinking of what Itachi had said. 'How could he know about Leo? It can't be the same Itachi that destroyed his own clan. Can it?' she thought and reached her home.

----

"If you are a descendent of me." this man started, then flashes of images started to unfold before her eyes. "Are you Hashi Leo? A true warrior of this village? A protector that will stop at nothing until everything is safe again? Will you live up to the name Tiger Hashi?" the man started to fade away.

She woke up and started to think of what those pictures really mean. 'Tiger Hashi. What is with the name?' she thought. 'I need to find out more about this person. Who am I? Really?' she thought and started to get ready for the day. 'I think I'll go to the library after school, and look up some books about Tiger Hashi. If there is any.' she thought.

All throughout the day she sat listening to the teacher giving them a lecture about the history of all the four Hokage's. 'Maybe I should also ask Itachi about Leo's past.' she thought. The bell finally rang ending the day. She ran outside first and went straight home leaving everything in her room and headed out again. Telling her parents that she will be at the library.

"Be home in time for dinner." her mother called. Throwing an 'Okay' behind she was racing to the library.

Almost immediately she found a book about Tiger Hashi. 'She was the first one to graduate at the age of six. She was also declared as a Jonin when the Chunin exams were finished. Wow. A jonin at the age of six. People knew that she had a tiger inside of her. They also say that she was raised as a boy, dressed like a boy, and acted like one too. She was popular in the school, on looks, talent, and very smart. She was put through some mock missions to see how well she would do. Each one needed a certain talent.

Those missions also formed her team. Nao, Shizuki, Akashi, and Haruka. Yuki was also apart of it all, he was still a chunin at the time training under Leo. After the four men died, she was set up with a new team. Yuki was now the co-commander. It also says that...' her thoughts were interrupted.

"Excuse me, were closing now." a woman said to her.

"Thank you, I'm borrowing this book." she told the woman. She nodded and ran it through. Natsu went home thinking of all the things that Leo did.

"Hello." a voice said behind her. She turned around and seen a white dog, with a ninja head band around it's neck. "I'm Renmaru. Hashi Leo's former dog. I could tell you everything you need to know about her. It's important for you to know. I can tell from your smell that you are her descendent.." the white dog said.

"You're her dog?" she asked as she looked at this white creature. He nodded. "Well come on, we can't stay out here." Natsu said and started to walk home again. She arrived home and seen that her parents were shocked to see a dog behind her. "This is Leo's dog. He's going to tell me more about her. It's for history." she told them, and showed a book on Leo.

"Greetings," he nodded to the parents. "I'm Renmaru, I knew Leo since I was a puppy." he told them. 'He sounds so old.' she thought. She sat down at a couch and listened to what Renmaru told her. "It all started with the dreams. She would always tell me her dreams then she would say 'It get's even more vivid every time I tell someone.' Of course she wouldn't sleep very often, because of those dreams. So she invented a way she could rest, yet still stay awake. On her first mission, she got injured on her left hand. She used a jutsu to help keep in place so she could still fight. It also prevented her hand from healing properly." he said.

"Wow." Natsu said almost breathless. 'I'm speaking to her dog, her dog is telling me about how Leo was.' she thought.

"Yes, she graduated early. Became a Jonin before she could even be a Chunin. She always would tell her four father's, Nao, Shizuki, Akashi, and Haruka to say to the Genin, to call them Chunin's. Just to give them something to hope for. To let them become who they want to become. Even if she was only a small kid, she was well respected. Not feared like she thought. She thought they feared her because of the dark Tiger. Or some call it Kuro Tora. It was not it at all." Renmaru said.

"Then what was it that they feared?" Natsu asked.

"They fear that she might let the Kuro Tora out. They fear the Kumori. Unknown. They were afraid that they might loose the Leo they knew then, but they know the Leo know. A traitor. I haven't heard what had happened after the Kuro Tora attacked the three countries, I was trying to gather enough information on that dark day. No answers came. When I finally did see Leo, she was getting fearful glares from the village people." he was interrupted again.

"Why did they fear her now? I thought they respected her." Natsu asked.

"They were afraid it might be the tiger, and not the real her. She would tell me about the tiger in her, and how it worked. That was all she told me. It felt like she didn't trust me with her words anymore. It hurt to think that." Renmaru said.

"How did it work?" she asked.

"The tiger was caged up in an electric field, it maybe Leo's body. But it didn't know how to control her talents. When it was Leo she would put on a face mask and an ANBU mask." he was once again interrupted.

"Some say that the mask of Hashi Leo was never found, it was lost in time. Just like her." Natsu said.

"Yes," Renmaru nodded. "When she put's on the mask, people would shake because it was a reminder of what really is inside her. They feared what was inside her, then her herself." Renmaru finished telling her about the missions, her four fathers, how they meet, everything that Leo had told him. "I have kept all this to myself because she told me not to tell a soul. Now it is time I pass down these stories to someone I can trust with these words. Keep them to yourself. Tell no one. I hope you find what your looking for in these words." Renmaru said. "I'm releasing the Genjutsu now." he started to fade away.

***Renmaru's Story***

She told me, she went to the exams at the age of 5, by the time the of the last exam took place she was six years old. That is when she graduated, she became a Jounin before a Chunin. That was very rare, she held a talent with in her. Everyone saw that determination. That was when everyone respected her, acknowledged her as a true ninja of the leafs. Her first mission, was a mock mission. The Hokage wanted to know if she was truly a great ninja to be declared as a Jounin.

'Protect the Hokage at all costs. With your life on the line in this mission. There might be no turning back.' she thought as she fought the ninja that thew the first attack. 'Block his attacks!' she thought as she used herself to block the Hokage from harm. 'I'm losing energy.' she thought and thought of something. 'The light.' she thought and threw a kunai at one of the lights making sure a string was attached to it so she can absorb the electricity.

The ninja ducked away from the weapon that was thrown, unknown to it's real purpose. Sure enough the electricity from the light bulb gave her strength again. When the man seen the new found energy he charged at her. Sword at hand of the attack she side stepped and pushed the sword away from her, and the Hokage. Her hand was angled wrong and the impacted of the sword was to much for her to take.

She thought quickly and used a jutsu she found in a Medical book to bind her hand. It was an old jutsu that has seemed to never been used more then once. She used it for her hand so she could still fight. Of course it still hurt like hell, but she didn't let pain control her actions. Not now.

She threw another Kunai at another light bulb and absorb that bulbs life force. The ninja she was fighting was starting to wonder she would ever run out of energy soon, because he sure was. 'Shizuki said he was strong, but he never mentioned he was this strong.' the ninja thought and fought on until Leo took the upper hand. 'Lights out.' he thought as he was knocked out unconscious. (Sorry I added a bit of the ninja's thoughts as well..)

'Something isn't right. Why haven't other ninja's joined him in the fight?' she thought. "Hm." thinking intently on what happened in the small fight with the ninja. 'Maybe, Shizuki knows something. I'll see if I can get something out of him. Anything.' she thought as she looked up at the lazy Shizuki. 'His face reads that he knows something, but what? Something to do with this mission. That noise, it sounded like Shizuki when he made the noise in front of the Hokage.' she thought.

Shizuki turned away and asked 'What did he say?'.

"It was his mission to take out the hokage, that was all I can get out of him. Other then the insults he gave." she said and looked away to the man knowing that she won't get anything out of Shizuki at the moment. 'Was he apart of the attacking? No, he was with some other ninja at the time. Could this be some sort of mission to take out the Hokage? Shizuki informed me on this mission, so he couldn't be apart of this. What is it?' she thought and heard the two men talking about her. 'I feel weak. I'm losing blood.' she thought and heard Shizuki tell her something.

"All that matters now is that I'm safe, Leo take this man and see if you can get anything else out of him. Shizuki you come with me." the hokage ordered.

"But, Leo needs to see..." he was cut off. She wasn't paying attention anymore, she tried to get some of the needles out and used some of her healing to heal herself for the time being. 'I'll need a real medical nin.' she thought as she looked around seeing that the Hokage, and Shizuki left already. 'Shizuki sounded worried. Wonder why.' she thought and waited for the ninja to wake up.

----

"I know." Leo said to the Hokage.

"Know?" he asked resting his chin in the back of his hands.

"I know this was a mock mission. What are you trying to test? What is your purpose for putting me through it?" Leo asked him.

"You will know in time." he said and dismissed Leo. She glared at him for a moment and left.

Shizuki was worried about her, but when she got down to her level he seen what no one could even tell. She was a girl. 'Great. How did I let that slip?' she thought and talked to him in her normal voice. Ditching the rough voice she once used. They went to the hospital and checked in.

----

"Brave little kid, and strong too." Shizuki said to Leo, whom was laying on the bed. Her hand was bandaged, and had on fresh cloths.

"Strong that I lasted this long? Or strong in strength, and knowlage." Leo said as she sat up on the bed to look at Shizuki directly. 'There are all sorts of strong in this world. Not just mental, and physical.' she thought.

"Both, it was amazing. Your the only person that caught my interest, I thought you were actually going to die, or be scared." Shizuki started. 'His interest? Has he never been interested in anyone else's power?' she thought and realized that there was more to his sentence.

"Just like any other kid?" Leo finished his sentence. 'Scared. Die. Terrified, Death.' she thought gravely.

"Yes." Shizuki looked down ashamed of himself. 'Why is he like that? Why won't he look at me?' she thought as she seen his head move down to the floor.

"It's fine, the truth was. I was scared, scared that someone might get hurt other then me. I also thought I was going to die during the interrogations, the ninja thought I was too. I never thought that I could take that much damage and survie this long. Their must be something about me, something that wants to live." Leo said trailing off into her own thoughts. 'It's true, something want's to live. Doesn't want to die just yet. I've been given some power, I'm going to use this power to help other's no matter what the cost is.' she thought taking a vow.

"You do that a lot, it's annoying." Shizuki said using the exact same words Leo had used earlier. 'Oh! Um. What was I doing?' she thought and finally realized what he meant, Leo gave an annoyed looked, but then smiled. "Such a nice smile," Shizuki said. 'My smile never stays.' she thought.

"Don't get used to it, it won't last long." Leo said as she looked out the window. 'Hardly anything can make me smile for long. Mother, Father. What am I going to do?' she thought.

"I hear that Uda Yuki is training under you, anyone else under your command?" Shizuki asked. 'What? Is he asked to join with me? Sure sounds like it. Well I won't accept.' she thought.

"No, I don't think anyone would want to join with a kid anyways." Leo said as she looked back at Shizuki. 'There that should settle it. All though my mind isn't working right, at the moment.' she thought as she looked at this man.

"I would," Shizuki smiled. "After what you displayed, who wouldn't want to work under your command." Leo looked surprised. "How's your hand?" he asked. 'What? I didn't do anything. What could have impressed him this much?' she thought for a moment.

"I put a jutsu on it before the blade hit, I can move it but at some point it hurts." Leo said. "A sealing jutsu that wraps around the bones and holds it." Leo explained. 'May as well tell him of this, before I'm classified as something else.' she thought.

"How did you lean that jutsu?" Shizuki asked.

"It was in an old text book, I used it for my training. Even though it was all medical." Leo said. 'I found the text books at the library, and in some storage in the academy.' she thought thinking of when she was still there.

"Medical?" Shizuki said his turn to be surprised.

"Yeah, I thought it would help me train, and out in the field. Turns out I was right." Leo said. 'They were useful. Maybe I should study on more of this.' she thought.

"What other jutsu's do you know?" Shizuki asked.

"Chidori, desert coffin, a lot of fire and water techniques." she said.

"Anything else?" Shizuki asked.

"Well I have traveled to the other countries, so I know a lot of them." Leo said.

"Really? Who taught you all these jutsu's?" Shizuki asked. 'The ninja's taught me some. But I learned some of it on my own.' she thought trying to think of something else then that answer.

"I watched their hand signs, and tried them out myself. On some of them I got it right away, the others I had to practice." Leo said.

"So your like the copy nin?" Shizuki said more to himself then to her. 'Kakashi? No. I wish though.' she thought as she thought for a moment.

"You could say that." Leo said to him. "Do you really mean that?" she was referring to him working under her. 'Would someone really work under an unexperienced kid?' she thought as she thought for another moment trying to see if he was serious or not.

"Yes, of course. I'll work under you til I die. I'll even throw myself in front of you to protect you." Shizuki said. 'Maybe I should rethink everything. But. Can I really trust him?' she thought starting to even out the odds of him betraying her, from what she gathered. 'He might be working as a double agent. I can't be to sure.' she thought.

"Maybe I should start a larger team." Leo smiled. Shizuki saw that he was in her team and gave her a hug. "I'll do what ever it takes to help you out." he said still hugging her. 'An act?' she thought.

----

'I've been sent on three mock missions already, what more does he want from me?' Leo thought as she made her way to the Stone country. By that time she had all of them, all that made her team almost invincible. She was the strongest of the them all. Akashi, and Shizuki would have done anything to protect her. Nao, and Haruka would have done everything and anything in their power to help her through her years as a ninja. Yuki was as strong as Leo, but yet he was far off from even being close to her status.

Everyone worked well together, with her on the team their was hardly any fighting among them all. They all loved her to death. To all of them she was an angel. A sweet butterfly under all that sweetness was the raging Tiger. Wanting to get out and put fear in all their hearts. That side demanded respect, but everyone already respected her from the very beginning. Yet she always says that they fear her, that she was not wanted their in the first place.

She told me all the other missions she went on, before she got me. She says all of the missions were completed, on the last mission. The one they were together for the last time, that was when I arrived a her house. I didn't know what was going on, so I just sat there until the door opened to revel her. She was the most perfect person that I couldn't help but bark so she would look at me with those wonderful green eyes. That smile was the best I have ever seen.

I started to talk to her, in my own language. Amazing enough she understood every word I said to her. It was the most best day of my life, I will never forget that day. She was the one I loved the most, she loved me also. She taught me how to talk in human, showed me how to use jutsu, she even trained with me. I trained with her also, and mostly she always talked to me, about her day, the mission. Everything. I loved hearing her talking about her day.

When the tiger got out, I was afraid that I would lose the one that always talked to me at night, the one that trains with me. I thought she would die, I thought that she would forget me. I didn't want that, I tried to find her after everyday, each day it got harder and harder to find out what she was doing. I was starting to worry because she always told me where she was, what she was doing. I got nothing on those days. Until she came to me and told me.

I was shocked that she was like that, I wanted my Leo back. That was the last meeting I had with her. That day, I went to look for her, I found that she was taken. I tried to tell someone but no one would listen to a dog. So I gave up on trying to tell someone, I just went back home, listening to the emptiness of it all. That house was nothing now, not without her. She brightened this place up, she made this place come alive. Now it was dead. She was gone.

A year had passed, now I'm a ninja. A dog ninja. That would have made her proud. I thought about her everyday. She was the one thought that kept me going. I missed her dearly. Uda Yuki also missed her. He was the one that was taking care of me now. But then he left because of his injury, he was seriously hurt. He left us that year telling me of what happened to him. But I shall tell you another time, when you find out more.

***End Renmaru's story***

"Honey, you haven't even started reading the book. Are you okay?" her mother asked.

"Yes, fine." Natsu said unsure of what happened to her.

"Why don't you take a break? It's still daylight. I know it's only been a few moments since you came back from the library, but go out and play." her father said. She nodded and took the book with her. 'A few moments? Wow.' she thought amazed at how fast, and how little time she gathered so much information. 'I should go see what I can get from Uchiha Itachi.' she thought and went to find his grandson.

**End**

**Chapter 1: ****Renmaru**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, this won't be as disappointing as White Dog. I didn't mean to just end it like that. So this is what I'm making to make up for that horrible ending. Very sorry. Okay so I'm bored, plus I could use some of your guy's help. And don't forget the girls also. I have everything planed out, but I need something to add to it all, I'll ask a few questions. You all answer in pm, or in your reviews. If you want it secret pm. Please!!! It would be most appreciated ^^; If I spell something wrong then please do tell me. On with the questions.

Pairings!? Should Renmaru (Leo's dog) die? Or still live? Cause I thing I have a plan for him. Yes I have a plan for him. But I need your help with it. Should Deidara still be alive? Should Gaara still be alive? Itachi what should he say to Natsu? Should Natsu's parents die? Should they live? Should she have a sibling? Will Leo come into her dreams again? What will Leo once she is in Natsu's dream? Should Leo still be alive? Should she be lost in time(dead)? Will Natsu inherit Leo's power? Should she have the Kuro Tora? Will she ever meet Leo personally? Is their anything that I need to change? Is their anything I forgot to mention? See I told you I need your help...I'm working another story at the moment, so updates will be hard for this one, plus I plan on making this a long story. AGAIN very sorry for the ending on White Dog, I just couldn't decide how to end it. So a sequel was involved after I found out about a few things that I mentioned but didn't put down. Very Very sorry.

P.S. I tend to forget something, so if I don't update this soon then please do tell me. I will also be busy trying to fix a few problems in White Dog, so enjoy this chapter, and why haven't you turned to the next chapter? Or if It isn't up yet then stroll to the other stories I have. Have fun reading ^^

Deidara: Your still reading? Yeah.  
Oh shut it Deidara!  
Deidara: Not until...  
Say it and die!  
Deidara: Kiss me. Yeah.  
Excuse me while I tie him in a closet and lock him up.  
Itachi: Will I ever have a say?  
No. Your still reading!?

**R&R or whatever**

**Later.**


	2. Uchiha i

Me no own Naruto. There.

**Chapter 2: Uchiha i**

**By: ShadowUnknown**

_"Why don't you take a break? It's still daylight. I know it's only been a few moments since you came back from the library, but go out and play." her father said. She nodded and took the book with her. 'A few moments? Wow.' she thought amazed at how fast, and how little time she gathered so much information. 'I should go see what I can get from Uchiha Itachi.' she thought and went to find his grandson._

"Hey! Uchiha!" Natsu called out looking around in the park.

"What!" an annoyed voice called from behind her. She jumped and turned around quickly looking into the dark eyes of the grandson of Itachi.

"Don't do that!" she called out mad now placing her right hand over the left side of her chest breathing in and out. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" she said almost calm now.

"What do you want!" he said pulling his brows together. Realization hit her and she opened her mouth to say something but was quickly cut off. "I don't have time for this." he turned and walked away.

"Wait you Uchiha jerk! I have something to ask." she growled running up to him.

"Make it quick! I have to see my grandfather." he called back annoyed. He turned to face her and put his hand on his him giving an 'I'm annoyed' look. She rolled her eyes at that and started.

"What do you know about Hashi Leo's past?" she asked him as she crossed her arms.

"Hm." He scratched his chin. "Nothing." he said and turned around to walk away again. She gave a heavy sigh.

"Uchiha's are all jerks." she said and turned around to walk home. 'Maybe Gaara, or someone else knows about Leo.' she thought still walking. 'All I know is that she made Jonin at an early age, has such advanced jutsu's. And what else?' she thought. 'Right, she has four father's and the thunder dragon. The Thunder Dragon!' she thought looked around the area. 'Maybe he has something..but where am I suppose to find him? I know he's real. But where is he?' she thought looking disappointed now.

"Sad again?" a cool calm voice called to her. She looked up and seen Itachi, with his grandson.

"Guess were not all jerks are we?" the young Uchiha sneered.

"The way you act, it's amazing your still alive." she partly growled and looked up at Itachi.

"I believe Nezumi said that you had some questions for me." Itachi said sounding uninterested. 'Great, wonder how this will turn out.' she thought and took a moment to think of her questions.

"What do you know about Hashi Leo?" she asked. He didn't answer for about five minutes, and she was starting to grow impatient but tried to keep her calm.

"I know that she was an extraordinary fighter." Itachi finally said.

"How many elemtal jutsu's did she know?" Natsu asked him.

"All." Itachi said.

"How many did you encounter?" she asked him.

"Four." he answered. 'I'm hardly getting anywhere with this. Oh I know.' she thought.

"What happened the day she left." she asked.

*_*Itachi Talks*-*

A normal day, sunny, few clouds, people talking. Wait. People talking. He looked over to where he heard someone talking, it was Leo. 'Why is she alone?' he thought his onyx eyes searching for her partner. Deidara was no where to be seen, she was talking to a Kaze Shinobi.

He sat and waited it out, making himself very scarce to the two. He couldn't tell what they were saying, they were keeping very quiet about their conversation. 'What are they saying?' he thought. He then heard Deidara calling out to Leo, when she didn't answer him, he started to wonder if something happened. He seen that a Kunai was attached to her cloak as the tree held her there tightly.

"Who's there!" the red head called out, not a moment later Deidara came running to where the two were. Leo was looking, no glaring at her partner for some unknown reason to him. 'What's going on?' he was never this clueless, but since he didn't know enough about Leo. Why even bother trying to figure out her motives? It wasn't going to do anything to the Akatsuki. Right?

"You didn't answer me, yeah! I was worried, un!" Deidara said to her, answering her hushed voice. He found that Leo was becoming harder, and harder to read. 'Does she know I'm here?' he thought as he tried to focus on their coversation.

"Who is that, Leo?" the red head said sounding shocked, and... hurt? The bigger question is how does he know her name? Have they met before? He looked more closely at the red head, trying to figure something out, like a pattern. Most of the conversation was short, asking who the other was. He noticed that Deidara was moving in front of Leo, almost like trying to protect her.

The red head seems to have waves of anger rolling off of him as he sat and watched closely. Leo now moved her hand to take the kunai from her cloak after speaking for a few more minutes. 'Leo mentioned that she was eaten by a snake. What did she leave behind to make a trail?' he thought further into it.

_'Hold on, Itachi. I have something to take care of. I'll meet up with you soon." Leo had said to him after their first mission together. She is a great partner, strong, smart, it almost reminded him of himself. Only thing is she has never spoke of her old life, all we know about her is that she was eaten by a snake and taken to Orochimaru after she killed Sasuke. She also hold the dark tiger within her._

_Since that rampage she did a while back, she's been keeping rather quiet. Hardly anyone has heard of her ever since. Yet she still holds of graduating, and being the youngest to join the ranks of Jonin. Five years old, and already she was sent out on assassination missions. A very good intarrogator, and her parents were killed when she was that age as well. Other then that, everything else was kept quiet about. __Smart move. If he does say so himself._

_"Hn." he merely said as he started to make his way out of the rock village. 'I'll keep tabs on her,' he finally decided and went to follow his partner for this mission. Turns out she was erasing their trails, and taking the weapons they have used and repairing the marks they had made. It was all done quickly, and the last battle mark was finished as soon as she heard ninja's making their way towards her. She looked around quickly and nodded her approval before leaving, and also leaving nothing behind._

_When he wasn't with her on missions, he would try to get Zetsu to follow her and keep track of what she would do. Same thing as the first mission they went on together. 'Hm, seems almost odd. Why would she just cover up our tracks, and leave the bodies?' he thought._

Itachi's story was inturputed by Nezumi. 'No I need more information on his side.' she thought almost glaring at the small Uchiha.

"Yes, quite right." Itachi said. "Excuse us, we must leave now. We shall speak some time soon, good day Natsu." they started to leave. 'All Uchiha's are jerks!' she thought and started her way home since it was starting to get darker by the second. She heard rustling near by, but didn't pay much attention.

**End**

**Chapter 2: Uchiha i**

**I was having writers block on Itachi Talks. I got to the 'She was talking to a Kaze Shinobi.' then poof, everything left me wordless. I don't like MWB (Mental Writer's Block) not very fun.**

**R&R or whatever**

**Later.**


	3. Dream

Me no own Naruto. There.

**Chapter 3: Dream**

**By: Shadow Itachi x ShadowUnknown**

_"Yes, quite right." Itachi said. "Excuse us, we must leave now. We shall speak some time soon, good day Natsu." they started to leave. 'All Uchiha's are jerks!' she thought and started her way home since it was starting to get darker by the second. She heard rustling near by, but didn't pay much attention._

Since nothing much had happened when she had got home, ate, bathed, and went to bed. When at night, it is when she started having those dreams again.

_"Mother! Father!" Natsu would call if her own voice would cooperate. It felt as if her tongue was swollen, and immobilized in her mouth. Everything was black with white outlines. She had ran into an unfamiliar house that did not belong to her or her own parents. Yet she felt as if she had been there before. Her body shook with unknown, yet knowingly feeling as she opened the door. There stood a man, covered in black cloth from head to toe. Only the eyes were visible. Those dark green eyes. She stared in shock as she looked at a bloodied weapon in his hands. Two figures lay still on the floor in front of this man._

_"Leo, look at them. Fear them. Hate me with all your heart. Never come at me with mercy. Use full force." this man had growled. Natsu's body shook, in this world everything felt as if it were real, like it was happening to her for real. She felt fear. Anger. Hurt. Loneliness._

_Then it shifted, everything was swirling into nothingness, she found herself in a bright place, full of bloomed colorful flowers, a nice waterfall, she was standing in the clearing of a round pool of water, standing in front of the waterfall. Looking down she stood on the water itself._

_"Who's there?" a weary young voice came through the wall of crystal clear water that separated her from this voice._

_"I'm known as Natsu. I will not give my last name, only the name of Hashi Leo." she called out. The owner of the voice stepped out, it was Renmaru! Leo's white talking dog, the trained ninja dog that had explained what Leo's life was like._

_"Why call on my name?" the pure white dog asked, she was confused now. 'I thought this is Renmaru, who is this dog?' she thought._

_"Your..not Renmaru?" she asked shocked, and scared at the same time. 'Where am I? What is this place?' she thought starting to look around again, everything was still beautiful._

_"No, I'm not my dog. I asked once again, Why call on my name?" the white dog asked. 'This can't be, it can't be Leo. Not her. No, this is just an illusion that Uchiha must have put on me.' she decided._

_"I..I'm her descendant." Natsu spoke nervously, she could feel that she was loosing touch but she had to keep going._

_"So your the girl." the dog spoke more to itself then to her. "Quick, make a shadow clone." it instructed her. She nodded and made a shadow clone then everything went pitch black. She started to wonder if the shadow clone stayed, or vanish like everything else. The smell, it was so enchanting. The sound, it was like music was playing. The taste of it all was still in her mouth. She almost didn't want to leave that wonderful place._

Finally opening her eyes she looked around, she was safe and sound in her room. She reached under her pillow and took out a small blue book binded by a small piece of string. 'I need to write this down.' she thought. She knew if she wrote it down, she would remember it. She wrote all the things in detail.

**End**

**Chapter 3: Dream**

**Darn the shortness, but I hope you understand. I just needed to get that in there.**

**R&R or whatever**

**Later.**


	4. Bird

Me no own Naruto. There.

**Chapter 4: Birds**

**By: Shadow Itachi x ShadowUnknown**

Finally opening her eyes she looked around, she was safe and sound in her room. She reached under her pillow and took out a small blue book binded by a small piece of string. 'I need to write this down.' she thought. She knew if she wrote it down, she would remember it. She wrote all the things in detail.

'It couldn't have been Hashi Leo. Could it?' Natsu thought. She started writing down what she learned from her dog, and Itachi. She started to think of who else was involved. 'Let's see, Kazekage was one of them, also this Deidara. Who else.' she thought. She knew she needed more information from the Uchiha. But right now, she needed to go to the academy. Maybe after, she could tell the Hokage about her dream.

On her way to the Hokage tower, she seen something white in the air. 'What is that?' she thought looking at this...bird? 'Oh no! It's falling!' she thought as she watched in horror as this white bird fall in the bunches of trees not to far from where she stood. She ran towards the forest hoping that the bird was okay.

"D-don't...l-leave...un.." a males voice sounded as she got near where she thought the bird landed. 'What?' she thought confused as she came through a bush and seen someone laying in a white pile of clay.

"Excuse me..." She said taking a step out of where she was hiding. The...male? Has long blonde hair, and when he turned his head she seen that he has sky blue eyes. He wore a very worn, and tattered black cloak with faded red clouds on it. He had an Iwagakure head band on with a slash through the symbol.

"Y-yes, un?" he said, he sounded tired, very tired. He also looks very young also, probably about 19 or 20. Rustling of leaves could be heard in a distance, but she paid no attention to it. It's been like this for three days, she would hear, or see something, and when she went to take a look or try and get a sense of someone else chakura, it was gone. Like it wasn't there to begin with.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Also how did you get here?" she demanded.

"Much different the the Kohona then I remember, more demanding, even the kids, un." the male grinned. She waited patiently for his answer. About five minutes have passed and he has not said a thing.

"Well answer me." She said starting to grow impatient.

"I'm Deidara, you are, un?" he said as he slowly sat up. She looked at him strangely 'Deidara? Isn't he suppose to be an old man that went missing after trying to look for Leo?' she thought. "Growing old over here, un." he said grinning.

"Natsu." she said after losing her train of thought.

"I'm looking for Leo, why are you here, un?" he asked. Again she looked at him strangely 'This can't be the same person. Can it?' she thought.

"I seen something fall in the forest." she answered.

"I came here on a white clay bird, un." he said answering the last of her questions she had asked.

"What do you know about Leo?" she asked not moving from her spot by the trees.

"Why do you want to know about her, un?" he asked. 'Great! First the Uchiha now this blonde freak!' she thought remembering what the Uchiha said to her last night.

"I'm her descendent." she said.

"How is that possible, un?" he asked looking at her skeptically.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." she said. "How long have you been looking for, Leo?" she asked.

"Nearly fifty years, un." he said almost sad.

"Can you tell me what you know about her?" Natsu asked looking at this blonde. He looked up at her after looking at his hands.

"Let's see, un." he said taking his time answering her. She started to get used to this, so she waited for his answer.

_We were training in the fields, by the waterfalls. She was using it to her advantage, when she mixed with the water with electricity. It almost killed me. Luckily that she knew how to use that electricity as a healing jutsu. It was very odd, I've never seen, or heard of something like that before. What's even more shocking is that I can see it._

_Blue._

_A shocking blue, also it almost took the shape of a dragon. Of course I might have been a bit delusional. It was almost weird having her looking after me, she says that she looks after everyone on her team. She also says that she treats everyone the same, with or without a bloodline limit._

"People always say that people with bloodline limits always comes first. Right?" Natsu asked interrupting.

"Yes, un.

"How did you get that necklace?" Natsu asked pointing to an object around his neck.

"She gave it to me before she left, un." Deidara stated. She nodded as she sat and listened to him tell his side of the story. 'Renmaru wasn't quite clear on his story. He said something about a necklace, but he said some of his memory is faded.' Natsu thought.

_We walked back to the base, me beaten again by her. Of course I would always tell her not to tell anyone. She never did, she didn't say a word about our training. Just that it went fine. It almost confused me. I started watching her afterwards. What came out of that was nothing. I didn't gather anything new. She hardly talked. I was beginning to worry. Was she leaking information about the Akatsuki? It couldn't be. Could it? That night was just like any night. Of course she would sneak out. I followed her silently, being an Iwa ninja, we are stealthy. I followed her towards a place near the ocean, now I didn't know what was out there. Only the ocean. When she would land, she would just stare out there. Like she was expecting something. Only till the early break of dawn would she leave again back towards the base._

"How long did that go on?" Natsu asked.

"A while, before she saw me following her, un." he answered.

"Did she go somewhere else after that?"

"No, she just went to the waterfalls, un."

"What about out on the battle fields?"

"What about them, un?"

"Did she do anything suspicious?"

"Like leave in the middle? No, un."

"Was it just like any other battle?"

"Yes, un. Although she would always tell us to leave, and she will catch up, un."

"Why was that?"

"I don't really know, we all know her temper, un. So we did as she said, un."

"Temper?"

"Yeah, a nasty one, un. Always turn into a tiger that had a pelt made of fire, un." he said deep in his own thoughts. 'I never heard that from Renmaru. I guess there are some things that old dog didn't know.' she thought as she listened to the rest of his story.

_We were out on a mission, just her and me. Of course she was pissed about something, I didn't know what. I was starting to get used to the silence, but all this walking was driving me crazy! I was practically insane! So I kept asking her if we could stop for a rest. That was granted, but only for a few minutes. We started walking again, we made it to the forest, but yet again. I was complaining about not using my clay to fly us to our destination. She finally let me on her back, mumbling about something, I was unaware of it since I feel instantly asleep. Her fur was so soft. It was comfortable._

"Her fur?"

"Yes, un." he blushed slightly, averting his eyes from her. 'Your one weird guy.' she thought.

_Then I was falling to the ground, because I thought we were flying. Or we were flying. I couldn't remember. It was a rather sort fall, so we must have been on the ground for quiet some time. I heard her growling, then she told me to stay put. She ran into the forest, me still dazed of what just happened. When she didn't come back I started worrying. So I called out. No answer. I called again. Still no answer, until another voice sounded. I thought Leo was in trouble so I went rushing in after her. I came to where she was, she was up against the tree, her cloak was pinned to the tree by a weapon. When another voice called out, I looked over at the person. It was someone from Sunagakure._

"Could that be the Kazekage?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe, I didn't know who it was, un."

_A few minutes passed by, but it seemed like hours. That was when Leo started to say something while removing the weapon, her and that Suna ninja started to argue. Then something else happened. They kissed._

"What!" Natsu was shocked to hear that.

"Yeah, that's what happened, un."

_I was shocked that happened, but I seen something, Leo slipped something in his hand and left it at that. I didn't know what it was that Leo gave him, but it must have been important to her. I guess that man was too. She flew us back to the base, I didn't say a word to her, then Itachi came. I guess she needed to figure something out, so did the Uchiha. I was sitting in my room thinking of what happened earlier that day. I unconsciously put my hand in my pouch where I kept my clay. I felt something in there. It seemed like a package. I took it out and examined it. It almost broke my heart as I read the words off it. 'Deidara, this is for you. Good bye.' I opened it up and something fell out, I looked at the object it was the black half of a Yin Yang sign. I looked in the envelope once again, it had a small note. 'Keep this close to you, it doesn't matter if I'm not there anymore. As long as you have this half then everything will be fine. Hashi 'Tiger' Leo.' it read. I put the necklace on and walked outside. Uchiha was pissed about something, I didn't know what. I walked outside, after not finding Leo there. It was the Uchiha that said that she left. Some how I knew where she would go, so I made a clay bird and followed that same route I knew so well when I followed her at night. It lead to the ocean. I seen a flicker of fire, lightning, and some splashes of water rising when I drew near. It turned out to be nothing. So I flew on, to the other places where I figured she might be. I've been looking for her ever since._

"Is that all you can give me?" Natsu asked after a few minutes have passed without him talking.

"Yes, un." he answered. 'What was it that Renmaru told me?' she thought thinking back to what the white dog showed her. 'Maybe some answers will be answered.' she thought.

"What do you know about her, un?" He asked after seeing her deep in thought. 'She must know something about her. Also why is wondering what happened to her, un?' he thought watching her for answers.

"Very little actually. I hardly got any information from that Uchiha, also her dog wasn't of any help." she answered.

"Tell me, un." he said, he didn't ask.

"Fine. But there are still holes there." she said, looking a bit annoyed. Something caught her eye, yet again. She ignored it this time, she would check it out later.

_When I first seen Renmaru I thought it was just an ordinary dog looking for food. But then again, it had a Kohona head band around it's neck. I took it home after it said that it was Leo's dog, and it did a bit of explaining that it was really her dog. He told me about her past. Well showed me more like it. What he showed me was from his own imagination, that Leo had created in his minds eye._

_Leo was standing alone in a park, staring at the equipment. She was about to return home when she heard someone coming. So she did the only thing that was natural to her. Hide. She sat and watched as she seen a blonde child walking alone in the park. He was about her age. Maybe a few years older. She heard a voice a child's voice echoing through her mind. It must have been her voice, she was wondering if that 'Uzamaki' kid was just like her. Then her mind change, she thought that he wasn't like her._

"You mean the container of the Nine tailed beast, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, he is now the Hokage." Natsu said.

"Really?" he looked deep in thought.

"Yes, he has been the Hokage for about forty years now. He started since he turned twenty six."

"So, he's now sixty six years old, un?"

"Yup."

"Wow he's old, un."

"I suppose, but I can hardly imagine him so young. I've seen a picture of his old team. Sakura, Sasuke, and their instructor Kakashi was in it. He looked so young, like a trouble maker young. You know, they type to pull pranks or something stupid like that." she said.

_She was so patient back then, she just listened to the leaves, watched as the wind play with the swings. He finally left in another direction, she got out of the tree and headed to her home. It was clean, nothing out of the ordinary. Only one thing wrong with that was that no one greeted her when she got back. That night she was restless, like she was having a nightmare of some sort. The next day, she went to the academy, talked to the teacher there. Asked if she could be put in the Chunin exams._

"How old was she when she entered, un?"

"Five."

"Are you serious, un!"

"Yup. On her record it said:

Name: Hashi Leo

Age: 5

Gender: Male

Hair: Pale Black

Eyes: Green." she said.

"That's all it said, un?"

"Yup, the rest was burned during the third ninja war."

_Here is where it gets sketchy. She had won all the matches. By the end, something happened. I didn't know what had happened there. But I knew that during her last match that she turned into a creature made of fire, she practically destroyed half the arena. Nearly killed that kid she was fighting with. And ran. That day when she went home she was sitting alone inside her house. Where she had spent hours on end studying, and finishing up her school work. She would train outside in the backyard, and leave to other countries, before she got caught. She visited Suna more often, because she made a promise to her friend, the Kazekage. That was when they were just kids. They would play til it got dark, or until she had to leave. She would always promise to come back tomorrow, or the next day after visiting another country. She learned so many jutsus from so many places. She mainly focused on her Lightning based jutsus, and fire jutsus. Occasionally she would work on some that Gaara had taught her, or on some that Kankuro would teach her. He even gave her something to practice with, a basic puppet._

"You mean she was a puppet master as well, un?"

"Maybe, hardly anyone knows, besides the one that taught her, and the one whom she told."

_She was drawn out of her thoughts when someone rapidly knocked on her door. It was the one from the forest test. Uda Yuki. He was trying to convince her that it wasn't her fault, and that she did awesome in the exams. He bust through the door only to be caught in a trap that she had set up. She loved using strings to set up traps. Some were actually more effective then the ones they taught them in school. There was one where one would walk onto a string that would quickly release two kunai's from either side of him and two below, and one above. The one above would shock him to moving to the side, but would only be stopped by the two that came from the ground. The two would wrap themselves around the man while another set would also wrap around the man by the legs. Complicated, but very effective. Yuki was pinned to the wall with four kunai's, she walked out to the backyard and waited him out, it went on for an hour or so when a man just appeared and told her that she made Jonin. They also said that Yuki made Chunin, and that he was in her care._

"She made a Jonin rank at five, un!"

"Yup."

"She graduated at five, entered the Chunin exams at five, and made a Jonin at five, un?"

"Yup. They say she was a genius."

"Why did the file say she was a male, un?"

"She heard her father saying that it would be hilarious to fool the village that she was a he. She adopted a male's voice when she started going out on missions, they say that the voice didn't suit her, like it sounded so mature then her actual age."

"Really, un? I've heard that voice a few times, un. Scary almost."

"That's what everyone says about her fake voice."

"When did she make the ANBU, un?"

"When she turned ten I think."

"Younger then the Uchiha, un."

"She was also put in mock missions."

"How many, what kind, un?"

"About four, and dangerous kinds. The first one nearly broke her hand, if she didn't use a jutsu to help keep it in place. When she used that jutsu, her hand became hard to heal. It hurt her every once in a while."

"How did she cope with it, un?"

"She would just let the pain through. That is until Gaara came along for one of the missions before the Chunin exams."

"What did he do, un?"

"He massaged it. Then the pain would slip away, like it wasn't there in the first place."

"How would she get when that happened, un?"

"Silent, and grouchy."

"What were the other missions?"

"Hard to remember, I think one was near Iwa, or was it mist? Another was near...Snow?" she thought for a moment.

"Dogs faded memory, un?" he asked after noticing her stopping to think.

"Yeah."

"Then, who was on her team, un?"

"Akashi, Nao, Shizuki, Haruka, and Yuki."

"Who were the four, un?"

"Her adopted father's. They were the ones that came to her, she didn't go to them. Like the one by the fence, the one at the door. The one leading her to her first mock mission. Another one was in the stands watching over the Hokage, also watching Leo as she fought hard to keep up with the other people that had entered." (A/N: Ha, you can tell she's not explaining it right since he is asking so many questions. Also, I know these things can ruin the story. But it's also a little break from it.)

"Why was she put on so many mock missions, un?"

"The Hokage wasn't convinced of her loyalties, since she always went off to other countries. He was afraid that she might be giving information to them or something like that." she answered.

"How was he able to keep her to stay in Kohona, un?"

"He put a shock collar on her a week before the exams started."

"How did Gaara cope with her not being there for a week, un?"

"I have no idea. That is where a giant hole is."

"She said that she got eaten by a snake. Anything on that, un?"

"Nope, another giant hole."

"What happened to her father's, un?"

"They died when they were out on a mission. I think it was the one after the exams, or during when Gaara was there. Or it might be the one where she ran off ahead of them to see if it was clear, then she heard something and went back for her team. I forget what one it was."

"Okay then, when did she get Renmaru, un?"

"On her birthday, when they were heading out on the mission when her father's died. Can I tell the story or do you want me to keep explaining everything?" she asked. 'If he keeps saying 'Un' then I might actually start saying it.

"Sorry, un. Please do go on, un." he smiled slightly. 'I'm going to start saying 'Un' just to bug him, and to get that word out of my system.' she thought.

_It was a mission they were going to early that day Akashi sensed that something was wrong. He practically begged Leo to let them not go on this mission, to save it for tomorrow or another day. She told them that she would go and ask. When she got back she said that they will still go on the mission, but be very cautious. They set out, and only two returned home. The four men died that day, it was also her birthday. '_I think, damn dog, un.' _After that day, a knock at the door told her that someone was there. There stood a white puppy, Renmaru. Since she was working with Kakashi, and some member's from Izuwa clan she was used to being around dogs. It was a gift from her father's. She brought the dog in and started to teach it some words in human language. Then she started to teach it jutsus. Although the dog refused to go out on missions with her, he stayed home and watched the house. That was when she started to talk to the dog, telling it about her past, the missions she went on, and about the people that she has meet. She told the dog everything about her life, and she asked the dog to keep these told secrets to itself. Until he found someone he could trust, with these words. Something had happened, she stopped talking to the dog completely. She hardly even saw the dog. It was probably after the Tiger attack on the three countries. Iwa, Mist, Rain, and it was making it's way towards Kohona. Until a group of ninja's stopped it in it's tracks._

"Then what, un?" he asked after she stopped talking.

"I don't really know, un." she said as she tried to remember some things that she has missed.

"You can't just stop there, un!"

"Well that is all I got, I have nothing else of what happened when the snake hit, or after the tiger attack, or even her time in the Akatsuki. It has so many holes that needs to be filled out by the Uchiha, The Kazekage, Kankuro, and Temari, un."

"Also, why are you saying 'Un' and who else was there, un?"

"You got that word stuck in my head, and I'm not sure, un." she said as she thought back.

"What about that Yuki kid, un?" he asked pestering her to go on.

"He died, I don't know from what, it was probably around the time when she stopped talking to Renmaru, un." she said.

"What about the Uchiha's side, un?" he asked.

"I still need more information from him, he stopped half way though I think, un. All that I got from him was that he was spying on her during the time that she kissed that sand ninja, and that she was acting weird when she told you all to leave and that she will keep up, un." she said.

"Well, un?"

"He says that she was covering up their tracks of you guys being there, un."

"Damn Uchiha, un." Deidara mumbled.

"You can say that again, un." Natsu said folding her arms.

"I should have thought like you, find information of where she went, un. That way I wouldn't have wasted half my life of searching through open water, and air, un." Deidara mused smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I guess." Natsu laughed a bit.

"You should be getting home, it's late, un."

"Yeah, oh I just have to check one thing." Natsu said getting up and going over to where she thought she seen the small flash of light. It was a small burn mark in the grass, or actually four of them. Shaped like a paw print of a dogs. 'What made that?' she thought as she looked at it. She turned back to where she left the blonde man only to find him not there. "Great, another disappearing trick." she muttered as she walked home.

**End**

**Chapter 4: Birds**

**I was having major Mental Writer's Block (MWB). I was stuck on the sentence: **"Let's see, un." he said taking his time answering her. She started to get used to this, so she waited for his answer. **I was stuck on that for far to long, also I'll be paying more attention to this fic. Since I want to complete this as soon as possible. And get started to the third book, and the last book. The third is something strange, and the last will be the rewr...Not giving to much away. But yes, I have it all planned out. But those two book will be put on hold while I work on my other stories. Maybe write a little bit of those books in between.**

**Itachi: You only mentioned my name a few times.**

**Yeah, so?**

**Deidara: Ha, un!**

**Natsu: Well you shouldn't have cut your story short!**

**Yeah!**

**Itachi: ...**

**Sasori: I never got mentioned! Only a hint of puppets were mentioned and it wasn't me!**

**So?**

**Natsu: ...You were apart of the Akatsuki?**

**Sasori: Yes. Growls**

**Natsu: Oh, were you killed then?**

**Sasori: Yes.**

**Natsu: All the more not to mention you!**

**Sasori: Growls**

**Alright bye bye!**

**R&R or whatever**

Later.


	5. Sands of Time i

Me no own Naruto. There.

**Chapter 5: Sands of Time i/ii**

**By: ShadowUnknown**

_"Yeah, oh I just have to check one thing." Natsu said getting up and going over to where she thought she seen the small flash of light. It was a small burn mark in the grass, or actually four of them. Shaped like a paw print of a dogs. 'What made that?' she thought as she looked at it. She turned back to where she left the blonde man only to find him not there. "Great, another disappearing trick." she muttered as she walked home._

'I need to talk to that Uchiha in the morning, or afternoon. What ever comes first,' she walked to her room and laid down to rest. 'Wonder if that dream will come again.'

She was out like a light, it was the same dream that came to her. More disturbing then the last one. More vivid. Then it changed, to the same waterfall, the field of flowers, the pool of crystal clear water.

"_So you have come again." it's voice rough. The same white dog._

"_What is the meaning of these dreams?" Natsu asked._

"_You will find out soon," it growled lightly._

"_Wait what about my clone!" Natsu called after it._

"_Wait, and you will see." the dog growled once again, disappearing behind the falls._

"I hope it's soon," she mumbled as she started making her way of doing her daily routine. She was down stairs in a half an hour, she seen someone that surprised even her. It was the, Uchiha!

"Ah. Morning, Natsu." he said.

"Uh..Morning, Itachi."

"Sorry about the other day, if you will allow me to explain the rest of the story." he said as he prepared for a long secession of telling a tale. She sat down next to him, and waited for him to start where he left off.

_Each day after that, we would spar. Sometimes sharing our days activities, or passed missions. But when I seen that she kissed that Suna ninja, I don't know, it just made me mad. I couldn't take it any more, I had to leave._

_That day, we spared. I didn't say anything, neither did she. After half ways through our spar she asked what was wrong, I told her, and left. She growled behind me and after hearing her turning into a winged dog, she was gone. After telling Deidara that she has left when he asked, he left right after her, I searched the grounds, while he went above, even that Suna ninja took part in it, he searched the sands, and other countries. It was a rather long, and exhausting day so I retired to bed, only to find a note on my pillow. It claimed my innocence, and since she was still respected among the counties, I was accepted back to Kohonagakure. Never heard from her ever since._

'Well at least he managed to kill twenty minutes...' she thought, 'Five minutes of waiting after every third sentence.'

"That is all I know, sorry I couldn't be of much help."

"It's fine, even little information can be helpful."

"Indeed," Itachi got up to leave, bowed to her parents and her. Said a polite "Good day," and left it at that. 'Hm, Deidara said something about a necklace, and something that she slipped that Suna ninja. Could it be charmed? Cursed?' she thought it out. Another surprise awaited her at the front door, it was Deidara.

"Well, morning, un." he smiled brightly.

"Um..Morning?" she said a little confused. 'All this information about one person.' she thought a little dryly. It was her time off of the academy, so she was free to do what ever this day. They exchanged a few words about Leo once more, then she asked him if he could make a bird to fly over to Sunagakure so she can talk to Gaara.

"Alright," He gave in after protesting for an hour. Then they were off to see the Kazekage in the wind country.

As soon as they landed, Gaara appeared before them, looking at the age of sixteen or eighteen. Or maybe in between?

"I have some questions to ask you about Hashi Leo," he looked pained to hear her name after so long. He gave a simple 'Hn,' and lead them towards the tower, a bit weary of Deidara being so near, after the last incident of trying to capture him, blow up the village, and kill him retrieving the tailed beast from him can leave him uneasy.

They followed silently passing a few glare giving guards, people now a days were starting to go on edge. A few rouge ninja's have attacked a few villages already, and some ninja's nearly died or died in the squabble. 'I hope he has more answers, then these two, and that dog.' she thought as she followed on ward. It was a rather nice place, carpeted floors, some paintings of scorpions, the sands, the village itself. They started to climb up the stairs, only a few floors of deadly needles trying to lodge themselves into you.

An out of breath Deidara started to say "Sorry, un."

"You just had to step on one of the trip wires, those things were poisonous!" Natsu said as soon as she caught her breath, "Great we lost him."

Deidara looked around, so did Natsu not finding the Kazekage, nor do they know these surroundings. Natsu frowned, 'Alright, what happened after he stepped on the wire?' she thought back.

_Walking up the stairs towards the Kazekage's office, Natsu heard a very faint clicking sound. She looked down, then towards Deidara, whom had an expression saying 'Opps'. Then they started running past Gaara in attempt to out run the poisoned needles. When they looked back, Gaara was no where to be found._

"You know this is all your fault," Natsu said rather annoyed, before he could speak she interrupted, "No time for that, we have to find him."

"You know," he started, looking thoughtful, "I think he was trying to kill me."

"You tried to kill him," she looked back at him, "So I think you two are almost even."

"Un?" he rose a brow looking rather confused.

A few minutes of standing there like idiots, Gaara finally showed.

"You know," he said stopping in front of them, "I could have protected you."

"Right," Natsu said smiling slightly, "Adrenaline was to worked up for us to think straight."

"Hn," he said as he moved passed the two and towards the oak doors, passing a secretary. They were let through, after making sure that they carried no weapons, or explosive clay.

"Can you tell me what Hashi Leo was like?"

"Hn," Gaara said as he glanced over at the blonde bomber.

"He's my ride back home."

_I was sitting alone, watching the other children play with a red rubber ball, then glancing up at the white fluffy clouds, something was moving up there. Not knowing what it was, I looked back down to the ground. 'That thing had wings on it, was it an..an angel?' Something wet and warm started to fall from my eyes, unaware of someone approaching, my gaze stayed on the ground. I noticed a dog barking, then looked up. That colour doesn't exist here in sand, nor the type of dog stays here._

_This dog looked fast, but not fast enough, also it looked trained, obviously not trained well. Then I noticed that this dog knows more then a human, or a ninja. Cautious, like someone was going out to get it. Silent, like it didn't want to be heard. Those are the main things of a ninja to stay in hiding, so this isn't a dog, it's a ninja. Asking who it was, and that type of dog doesn't exist here, it started a conversation with me._

_Before I knew it we became friends, laughing, playing, also training. Of course I taught her how to use the sand, she taught me to be active, showing me techniques to keep my stamina up. I would practice non stop just to get it right, but she was just to advanced for me. Her strategies were also way to advanced for a normal kid, those jutsu's, the stances, everything she knows is way to advanced._

_Way to often I would ask her about these, she would reply "Learned it all from other ninja's." then smile, it felt like she was keeping it all from me. Then I realized that I was giving away information about the land of wind. My only hope is that she doesn't give this important information to anyone in her village, at least I hope that wouldn't happen. Something in me says that she wouldn't tell a soul about all this, but another part was cautious._

_She must have sensed that something was up and said "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." then we would be back to playing our silly little games. After she stopped seeing me, I was beginning to worry, like something bad happened to her. Or what if she was caught by someone as in for interrogations trying to get information out of her from where she had went._

_She said that she visit other countries, learned what she can from there and leave to another. I wonder if she was doing the same here, like she was a spy, like she was out to kill someone. I shook those thoughts away and went back to what I did before we even met. I've never practice her techniques ever since then, but I did go to her exams. Something happened, something that screamed of danger, of blood lust, rage, of all the hurtful things that would leave a family alone and afraid, all that seems is like blood floating around the area, of it swallowing up all the innocent._

_It was a dark feeling. It hung over the arena like a rain cloud, as it rained down the destruction this would bring. Naturally I went to see what it was, a hand held me back and I was sat back down. I listened as they said that Leo was going to be made a Jonin. I was happy for her, but the feeling wouldn't shake off. Something bad was going to happen. Like it wasn't suppose to be like this, it was suppose to be different._

_After that whole incident, things went back to normal, at least as normal as they were before I meet Leo. One day, I wasn't expecting to see her, until she crash landed at my feet. What I seen will haunt me for the rest of my life. She had a silver thing around her neck, and it was giving her pain, pain that no one should have receive. That collar, as I later discovered was a shock collar, it was meant to keep, Leo in the land of fire. What I figured is that she got the collar when she stopped seeing me, I no longer hated her for it, but I hated it when she got caught._

_I sent her away, back to her own home lands, she made a promise to never see me again. That promise was broken about seven years later, the time of the Chunin exams._

"Wow, so you and Leo were childhood friends!" Natsu interrupted.

"Shh, un!" said and annoyed blonde.

**End**

**Chapter 5: Sands of Time i/ii**


	6. Sands of Time ii

Me no own Naruto. There.

**Chapter 6: Sands of Time ii**

**By: ShadowUnknown**

Recap:

_After that whole incident, things went back to normal, at least as normal as they were before I meet Leo. One day, I wasn't expecting to see her, until she crash landed at my feet. What I seen will haunt me for the rest of my life. She had a silver thing around her neck, and it was giving her pain, pain that no one should have receive. That collar, as I later discovered was a shock collar, it was meant to keep, Leo in the land of fire. What I figured is that she got the collar when she stopped seeing me, I no longer hated her for it, but I hated it when she got caught._

_I sent her away, back to her own home lands, she made a promise to never see me again. That promise was broken about seven years later, the time of the Chunin exams._

"Wow, so you and Leo were childhood friends!" Natsu interrupted.

"Shh, un!" said an annoyed blonde.

End Recap

"I've noticed that you look almost like, Leo." Gaara put in.

"I'm her decedent." Natsu said, Gaara raised an invisible brow.

"How is that possible? Leo never had any children, or siblings, not even cousins." Gaara pointed out.

"The Thunder Dragon told me, he said that he wanted me to put things right. What ever that means."

"Hn." Gaara nodded.

_She was on her way to a mission with five other men, I recognized one of them that she had brought along with her when she came to visit me for the last time as, Uda Yuki. The other four, I did not know, I sure did miss a lot when I last seen her. She made Jonin when it was the Chunin exams, I heard the judges say that she was very advanced in her style of fighting, almost like a Jonin. Probably only I know of her advanced training, she practically copied almost every villages jutsu's and tai-jutsu. Some of them she got from Jonin levels, and Chunin levels, for someone at that age, it was a wonder of how she could have done it._

_Now, she was at an advanced Jonin level, her strategist were so beyond my level. She was so beyond my level now, at first it was I whom has taught her, now she has learned on her own, from so many other's. So, I decided to step up my game, and try to become stronger then her. Even if it costs me my life._

Back in Kohonagakure with, Uchiha Itachi.

'How is it that she is Hashi Leo's decedent? She has no siblings, no parents, no nothing, she was the last of the Hashi Clan. So, this child, who exactly is she? Ashizu Natsu.' He thought deeply, he also wanted to know why she wanted to know about, Leo. Maybe there is more to it then it seems, Leo did leave recently and never returned back to the base. What happened during that time?

Back with, Natsu, Deidara, and Gaara.

"Is that all you can give us, un?" a blonde man asked, also known as, Deidara.

"Yes," Was, Gaara's simple answer.

"Thank you, even little information helps." Natsu smiled and got up to leave, Deidara followed after.

"What a waste of time, yeah."

"Oh shut it, it's just another piece of the puz..." Natsu suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What is it, hmm?"

"Uh... Nothing, I'll tell you when we get back."

"Fine, un." They walked back to the white bird that awaited them outside the gates. Jumping on and flying home, Natsu started to go deep in thought once again. 'What was that? It was like... Wait, it's all clearing up now, no way!' Natsu thought her eyes widening as she thought more on it.

**End**

**Chapter 6: Sands of Time ii**

**MUHAHAHA! TIME TO BE EVIL AGAIN! Also, I want to try something, I'll be putting down lyrics of different types of songs, it is your job to try and figure what song, and artist it is. So, here is the first song. Good luck^^**

**Lyrics: I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind...**

**Itachi: That's easy!**

**Deidara: No it isn't, un! *Smirks knowingly***

**Oh shut it before you give it away!**

**Deidara: Make me! It's...*Eyes widen***

**Sasori: ...THE CHAINSAW! *Runs and hides***

**Deidara: MY CLAY! MY PRECIOUS CLAY! *Watches me hack his clay away to tiny bits***

**Natsu: That shut him up^^;**

**What? Did you all think I kissed him?**

**Orochimaru: As if...**

**GET OUT! GET OUT! GET THE ***K OUT!**

**Hidan: Ha ha! You **** *** your **** still ****ing reading?**

**HIDAN MOUTH!**

**Hidan: What **** about **** it, you ******?**

**Keep it to a minimum, before I shove the rest of Deidara's clay down your ****ing throat.**

**Deidara: Read another book, or go to the next chapter... there is nothing more to see here, yeah.**


	7. To know the Unknown

Me no own Naruto. There.

**Chapter 7: To know the Unknown**

**By: ShadowUnknown**

**Song: Hey Soul Sister**

**Artist: Train**

_Back in Kohonagakure with, Uchiha Itachi._

_'How is it that she is Hashi Leo's decedent? She has no siblings, no parents, no nothing, she was the last of the Hashi Clan. So, this child, who exactly is she? Ashizu Natsu.' He thought deeply, he also wanted to know why she wanted to know about, Leo. Maybe there is more to it then it seems, Leo did leave recently and never returned back to the base. What happened during that time?_

_Back with, Natsu, Deidara, and Gaara._

_"Is that all you can give us, un?" a blonde man asked, also known as, Deidara._

_"Yes," Was, Gaara's simple answer._

_"Thank you, even little information helps." Natsu smiled and got up to leave, Deidara followed after._

_"What a waste of time, yeah."_

_"Oh shut it, it's just another piece of the puz..." Natsu suddenly stopped in her tracks._

_"What is it, hmm?"_

_"Uh... Nothing, I'll tell you when we get back."_

_"Fine, un." They walked back to the white bird that awaited them outside the gates. Jumping on and flying home, Natsu started to go deep in thought once again. 'What was that? It was like... Wait, it's all clearing up now, no way!' Natsu thought her eyes widening as she thought more on it._

"Alright, here is what happened," Natsu said as they arrived at her house, her parents were gathered around her, along with, Naruto, Itachi, Deidara, and Renmaru.

**Leo's Pov** (I know, been a while since she had a say in this^^; )

I stood looking at the great white beast, I was no match of this over sized dog. We were to evenly matched, it was like fighting against myself, "I..I give up!" I called knowing all to well that I have lost no mater what I've done.

"Your a great disappointment, I shall banish you into the world of dreams," the dog growled, casting a gen jutsu to send the great Leo, into the world of dreams.

Was it always this dark here in this world? So quiet? No life. It was like, I was sent back into the beginning of time, where everything was just starting. I know my eyes were open, so if I closed them would it make a difference? No, because everything was dark, almost cold, and the silence was almost deafening, to think that I have to live here for... who knows for how long! Until then, I'm going to have to wait, what I think is that what the white dog meant to say was that I have to stay here until someone comes along. Or learn a lesson... Not sure what the dogs intentions were but I'm sure they were for a good reason. Right?

After about five minutes into the deadly silence that almost made me deaf, I started to think of the noise of the outside world, the crickets, the birds, the wind through the trees, it seem to start to paint a picture in my mind of how I like to spend most of my relaxing days. I can see a small clearing, filled with colorful wild flowers, some tall trees circling the small clearing, a water fall appeared with it's rushing water, not that big, or small just the right size, a small pool formed under the falls. It was beautiful in my minds eye, suddenly the silence vanished and noise started to shift around me.

Opening my eyes, that I have closed earlier and I seen what my mind had created. To the very last detail, the shimmering water, the roar of the rushing falls, the bubbling of the small creak that seemed to appear out of nowhere, the clearing with all the different colors, and different flowers, the tall trees, the small clearing. The sound of birds met her ears, the chirping of the crickets started to sound, it was...it was so wonderful.

I have been keeping track of the days, it has been two years now, I've been living on what my mind created for food. I must still be alive since I still felt the need of hunger, and thirst, I started think of my past, and of where I went wrong. It all started with when that man killed my parents, I've trying to search for that man trying to get my vengeance. I knew it was fruitless, to try and kill him, I knew it wouldn't bring my lost years with my family.

But, I sure did try, I tried being a great ninja, that worked like a charm. Not sure how, probably of my blood, or my smarts. I did recall someone saying that the Hashi blood was a smart and cunning clan. I'm not sure if I believe that, but my powers to use lightning to heal myself, or bring up my stamina was pretty useful over my years. My favourite jutsu to use was the one with the white dog, and turning it into fire, or with wings. Yes, that was a happy day for me to know I had a ace up my sleeve, let alone three of them, no, five. But one thing did bother me, when I found out that I had a demon inside of me.

That proved to be scary, in the end, I was so overwhelmed with trying to become stronger that I lost sight of who I really was. I had people that cared greatly for me, Uda Yuki was my first friend ever since I stopped seeing Gaara, and, Yuki stayed with me till the end, I treated him like he was trash, and he didn't mind one bit. I accidentally lashed out on him after I learned my limitations of being myself for only 14 hours. He got a bit to close, and he was bed ridden for almost a year.

Gaara, he was my first friend, I was testing out my new jutsu when I flew into his country. I seen him all sad, and I went over to cheer him up, it worked. But after each day of leaving my village without telling anyone, I got stopped by a few ANBU and was taken to the Hokage's tower. That is where I got my shock collar, it didn't hurt that much when I would try to leave, but after each step I took, it got worse until I couldn't handle the shocks.

I had made Jonin during a Chunin exams, that was when I discovered who my real father was. A day after my birthday I went to see Gaara, with or without the collar, to bad I had the collar on, also to make it worse, Yuki attached himself to my fur. To make that day even worse, when I finally seen Gaara he told me to leave, now if that didn't make my day the worst, I go a real talking to from my team, and I was put on a time out from the Hokage, also, Yuki didn't talk to me for about a month.

Now that I think about it, I had a good life, how could I just leave it behind? Was I really that intent of killing the one that killed my parents? Shouldn't I have paid better attention to the family I had then? Yuki, Akashi, Nao, Shizuki, and Haruka. My best friend, Gaara, I didn't want to leave him without saying at least a proper good bye, unlike last time when I just left and never came back. Well that time, I kissed him and left. At least I think that was a good, good bye, wasn't it?

Well if I haven't left my family behind then I wouldn't have met the Akatsuki, or have been eaten by a snake and taken to Orochimaru. Wait what was it that he did to me? Right, he experimented on me, maybe that is why I look so young, I seemed to never age. Hm, now that I think about it, I gave my necklace to one of the Akatsuki members, and Gaara, of course I split it into two. It was the necklace that, that guy gave to me, what was his name again? Oh right Ritsuka.

Wasn't he a charming man at first, growling, not listening, or even dragging me through out the village. But... In the end, he was killed, but he wanted to spend the day with me, and only me. Now that is what I call a forced date, darn that Hokage. But, he was also my first love. After all these years I still remember him smiling from the door way, I wonder if, Gaara, and Deidara kept those safe for me.

Who would have thought that I would fall for an S-Ranked criminal? I didn't see it coming, even when I got that damn habit, actually I still have it. I keep it silent, so you can't hear it well enough, hehe. Damn him and his, Yeah's, Hm's and Un's. Honestly, it can get addictive, annoying but addictive.

Itachi, him and I were sparing partners when ever we were ticked about something, it's our way of letting off steam, and an odd way of talking it out. Who would have thought Itachi was such a chatter box? He was always coming to me ranting about some missions that he had to go on, or telling me of how is partner was starting to smoother him. Odd, I know. He always was suspicious of me, because I was always staying behind and hiding our tracks.

My father's, also known as Seiji Akashi, Outa Haruka, Kaishi Nao, and Mao Shizuki. They came to me one by one, joining with my squad, I was looking after Uda Yuki at the time, it was rare for a one cell squad to come, that was me, but Uda Yuki, I'm not that sure. Those four men died during an ambush that this mission had brought. Akashi knew something was wrong, and I sensed it, so I went to talk to the Hokage.

If it was any other day then that day, then they might still be alive. I brought them together like my father had asked, and something happened. They put a jutsu on me, or _in_ me, their bodies were gone, but I knew they were near. Yuki was so caring during those times, and all I did was push them away, even my new squad tried to come into my life, but I wouldn't let them in. I don't even know their names, who were they again? All well, it doesn't matter now.

Looking around the small clearing, I was so deep in thought that I almost lost track of time, it was now nightfall, the butterflies, dragonflies, and the birds were gone leaving only the crickets. Sometimes it was so boring here that I would have to think of my past, think of all the bad things, that has been done, of all the good things that have been done. Of the deaths of close ones, of the trouble I have caused.

I even miss Renmaru, the dog that I always talked to, the one I taught ninja skills to, the one that I trained with. The one dog that I have trusted with all of my secrets. That was one very special dog, the same dog that I got from my birthday, the very same dog that my four father's had picked out for me. Oh how I miss them all.

Then there was my parents, they were caring people, peaceful people. Not much to tell of them, since I only knew them for five years of my life. I wonder what would have happened if they haven't been killed? I guess that is just wishful thinking, huh? I believe they were civilians, because if they were ninja then they would have known of their attacker.

Now, Ryuu, the Thunder Dragon. He told me that he was my real father after I ran out of the Chunin's last exams. I wish I would have known, instead of pushing myself to the limit, then again, was it a good thing that I didn't know until after? Ryuu is a very skilled ninja, although he don't have a village to call home anymore, he says that he has become the wind. I wish I was the wind, where I will stay with him. I'm here, in this world where dreams come true.

It has now been twenty years, since I've stayed here, it feels like I'm going to go insane soon. I often wonder what has become of my old friends, and what has happened while I was gone. I wish I knew of the outside world. During my years on earth, I had no siblings, no aunts, uncles, no parents. Only the Thunder Dragon, could it be possible that, that tiger is still lurking inside of me?

When I was younger, I noticed that something was wrong, so I freaked out, I later discovered it was the tiger. That tiger have given me some of it's power during my time in the Akatsuki, and with Orochimaru. Sometimes I would think that I have been relying on the tiger's strength to much, then when I fought Temari that day after the forced date, lightning struck me down. I was asked a simple question; "You know what I am, Leo. Now, you come asking me for more power. Correct?"

I had thought that dragon could read minds, but the tiger thought of more power without me knowing, it was like the tiger was taking control of me. Suddenly everything was covered in flames, that was all I could see before everything black out. I found myself in a place with cages around me, and voice could be heard, so I followed them. I found my four father's there, and Ritsuka, we all talked there.

My father's later explained of them being there, it was that jutsu, they sealed their chakura inside of me. Now if I've known that earlier then maybe I wouldn't have relied on the tiger's chakura so much. Well better late then never I guess.

**End**

**Chapter 7: To know the Unknown**

**Lyrics: You must be swift as the coursing river, with all the force of the great typhoon. With all the strength of the raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon.**

**Alright, here is an easy one, I bet at least some of you can get this one, here is one little hint.**

**Hint: Huns**

**Another hint: "I'm never going to catch my breathe."**

**Last hint: A large shadow appears on the rocks, his voice booming after a question has been asked, "Who am I? Who am I!"**

**Alright, enough hints, I'm sure you can get it by now, oh here is yet another hint ;) Just because I'm that nice.**

**Hint: Swords, Dragons, Ancestors, Shrine, Stone Dragon...**

**I think I gave it away...**

**Deidara: Gee you think, un?**

**Itachi: You made it more easy!**

**Orochimaru: Even I can guess that!**

**I SAID OUT YOU DAMN SNAKE! *Grabs the chain saw and starts to run after Orochimaru***

**Sasori: *Shutters***

**Hidan: How the **** did that ****ing guy get the **** in here?**

**Deidara: Beats me, un...**

**Itachi: Go read another book already.**

**Itachi Fans: * Sequels***

**Itachi: ...*Runs away***

**Deidara: Nothing to see here, unless you wanna see Itachi get ripped to shreds...un...*Goes to see Itachi getting ripped to shreds***

***Finished chasing Orochimaru out* Where did Itachi go? And where did those fan girls come from? DEIDARA WHY DO YOU HAVE A CAMERA!**

**Sasori: R & R before she turns me into wood shavings...**


	8. Only the Beginning

Me no own Naruto. There.

**Chapter 8: Only the Beginning**

**By: ShadowUnknown**

**Song: I'll make a man out of you**

**Artist: Disney's Mulan**

**Yay for the reviews! Sorry I didn't mention it earlier, I keep forgetting, or my computer would be a complete n00b...**

_My father's later explained of them being there, it was that jutsu, they sealed their chakura inside of me. Now if I've known that earlier then maybe I wouldn't have relied on the tiger's chakura so much. Well better late then never I guess._

When I left them, I was surrounded by Kohona shinobi's, I didn't know what had happened until the tiger's memories hit me. I couldn't believe the destruction, it was..horrible, of what I much have caused for the leaf village, to all of the countries, I knew then that I couldn't be trusted, even for a second. Hell, I didn't even trust myself, so I kept away from everyone as much as possible, or tried to, it was hard, truly it was.

One day I was out on a mission with Yuki by my side once again, that was such a dark day, I forgot the time. It was when the tiger was unleashed once again outside of the gates that I was kept in, in the Hokage tower. The tiger was shocked of course, because of the shock collar, I on the other hand can use that to my advantage, but the tiger was different, it didn't know what I knew, it didn't know how to use the shocks, like I did.

But it wasn't worse, well it was worse because my body was so sore the next time I got control again, but that tiger attacked Yuki. Nearly killed him if it weren't for the team's quick actions, that saved him, but my body was so sore that day, I could hardly move, it was like having thousands of swords punctured into me at once, when ever I moved.

Wow, I've been thinking of all this for almost 50 years now, how long do I have to suffer here? Hopefully not long, I'm starting to hear things that are not of my own little world. Wait..It sounds like a voice, who could it be? Walking out of my small cave in the waterfall, I seen through the curtain of water that a child was standing there, in front of the falls.

"Who's there?" My voice sounded weary, almost tired, it was like I haven't used my voice in such a long time, well there was no need to talk, who could I talk to? I have often shifted to my dog form, and I think now would be a good time to use it.

"I'm known as Natsu. I will not give my last name, only the name of Hashi Leo." she called out. I was confused, why call on my name? Who is this girl? Wait, she looks almost familiar, yes, I remember I thought this girl up twenty years ago, since then she has never crossed my mind again. Was she a figment of my imagination? Or was this girl real, and had entered my world?

"Why call on my name?" I asked, I wanted to see if she really is the one that I had thought up just for company, well I never gotten that company then, why now?

"Your..not Renmaru?" she asked she shocked, and scared at the same time. How does she know of my puppy? I haven't seen that dog in how many years, and I've ignored it for how many days.

"No, I'm not my dog. I will asked once again, Why call on my name?" I asked, I tilted my head slightly, yes she is defiantly the one I had thought of here in this world, well it was more like a memory, I remember seeing a picture of my mother when she was younger, ever since then that image has bored into my head.

"I..I'm her descendant." she spoke nervously, I can see her starting to fade away, I still had some questions to ask of her. My descendant, what is she talking about...Unless, she really is my mother...Can it be? No, it can't not possible, my mother died, this is just a girl, a girl in the dream world, she has no connection with me. I'm guessing that I'll be here for another seven years at least, I hope I can last that long.

"So your the girl." I spoke more to myself then to her, I was still wondering, maybe even hoping, what if she is my ticket out of here? Maybe I can get her to help get me out of here. "Quick, make a shadow clone." I instructed her. She nodded and made a shadow clone then faded away, like she was just something that lasted an instant, like Deidara's art. All well, I'm alone again, but her clone had stayed, I had someone to talk to.

"Well, what is it that you want from me?" the clone asked, I sat there staring at it for a while now. "Start from the beginning, when you were last heard of" she smiled.

Nodding, I started to retell my story, "I stood looking at the great white beast..."

**End Leo's Pov** (That was just to fill in a few blanks, you can read her whole story in 'White Dog', if you haven't already.)

"Then, when she was finished talking, the clone started to tell Leo of what I have been doing." Natsu finished the whole story that had lasted almost all day.

"That is what really happened to her, hm?" the blond man asked, thinking thoughtfully.

"So, you left a clone there." Itachi stated.

Meanwhile in Deidara's head...Yeah.

I still young, hm! But I'm so old, un!

Back with Itachi, Natsu, Natsu's parents, Naruto, and the day dreaming Deidara...

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked out of the blue, wondering what the goofy look on Deidara's face was all about.

"Who knows, he is hard to read," Natsu said, and and took something out of her pocket, it was a small rock that she had found a while back. She started to fiddle around with it, not knowing what else to do while the other's talked it over. Suddenly everything was quiet, not taking notice she still played with the small rock. Then everything sounded weired, finally looking up, she was shocked, everything was moving forward, very fast.

"Wha...what is going on?" she said to no one, she watched her parents ignore her, she seen that Deidara, and Itachi would come by to visit, but they had sad expressions on their faces, then it was only Deidara that came to visit. Suddenly, everything had stopped, and a white dog stepped out.

"I am Leo, come with me, we need to set things straight," she said and started to walk out of the house. She sat shocked, everything was still, when she finally got up to follow, she was even more shocked of what she had seen. Standing there, were four men, and two boys, and two shinobi's. They are; Akashi, Nao, Haruka, Shizuki, Yuki, Ritsuka, Gaara, and Deidara. Standing behind them was a large white dog.

"What is going on?" Natsu asked.

"War is coming, and we need to hurry," Gaara spoke.

"Yes, let's go, hm," Deidara smirked.

"Indeed, let's move," the dog spoke, and burst into a pelt of flames, she was picked up by the blond man was was set on the dogs back.

"Good luck, my daughters," Akashi said and started to fade away along with the other three men, the two boys smiled and waved, before they walked away into nothingness.

"Were only beginning," Deidara smiled, as he climbed on.

"This is the beginning," Gaara said and he to got on.

And so, it begins.

**End**

**Chapter 8: Only the Beginning**

**End of the second book! Thought it would go longer, but I need to be evil, so on ward to the third book, and soon the last, but it will have to wait a bit, since I'm working on my other stories. The next one will be called White Dog: Mirror. Yeah...well anyways, it was fun writing this, although it was a rocky start^^; on account of me being lazy...**

**Anyways, Leo is back in the picture, and what is this so is the four fathers! And Yuki! AND RITSUKA! Omg! Renmaru is there too! What no don't start a fight Deidara, we need to remain secretive! No, no blood Gaara! NATSU WHERE ARE YOU!**

**White Dog: Mirror look for it next!**

**Deidara: Yes, un! Time to show my art, hm!**

**Gaara: No, I will not have you blow up Kohona!**

**Natsu: I will not have you kill people!**

**I will try not to lose you.**

**Leo: What have I gotten myself into, hm?**

**Still have that habit?**

**Leo: Yes, hm.**

**Oh dear.**

**Yuki: Read another book, or the other books that Shadow Itachi x ShadowUnknown has out.**

**Akashi: Enjoy the world!**

**Nao: Get off the computer!**

**Haruka: Spend time with your family!**

**Shizuki: What?**

**...Okay then... laters^^ and thank you for staying with me^^ and putting up with me...**

**Itachi: Shoo *Shoos you away***


End file.
